1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand for display devices for mobile electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones and electronic paper has been increasing. In the display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, the sub-pixels output light with different colors, and the display of the sub-pixels is switched on and off, thereby displaying various colors by one pixel. In such display devices, while display characteristics such as resolution and luminance have been increasing year by year, there has also been a demand for a reduction in power consumption.
Such display devices include a display device including a self-light-emitting display panel that lights self-light-emitting bodies such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-2520, for example. In the self-light-emitting display device using the OLED or the like generally, higher luminance of a display screen gives increased power consumption. For this reason, some self-light-emitting display devices may include a circuit for controlling luminance in order to reduce power consumption. This circuit may control the luminance of a current frame based on the luminance value of a previous frame.
However, in the case that the luminance of the current frame is controlled based on the luminance value of the previous frame, when there is a significant difference in an image between the frames such as the case that the luminance significantly differs between the frames, the luminance of the current frame is unable to be appropriately adjusted. It may fail to appropriately reduce power consumption or degrade image quality.
For foregoing reason, there is a need to provide a control device and a display device that reduce the degradation of image quality while reducing power consumption.